Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communication circuits, including serial interface circuits.
Description of the Background Art
High speed serial interface (HSSI) bonding is required for many protocols that require low channel-to-channel skew. Such protocols typically limit skew to a few unit intervals (UI) or less between transmission pins on an integrated circuit.
Implementing HSSI bonding with low skew becomes more challenging at higher data rates. One reason is that conventional techniques for HSSI bonding tend to introduce additional jitter.